


forbidden

by ty13



Series: Sasuke/Everyone [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex (mentioned), Breast Fucking, Come Shot, Fantasizing, Fat Sasuke, Fat Shaming, Feminization, Groping, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13
Summary: Under the cloak of night, Sasuke allows himself to imagine things he knows he shouldn’t.His mind cares. His dick doesn’t.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasuke/Everyone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083905
Kudos: 56





	forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty...different one lol. i hope no one is offended but it, that definitely wasn’t my intention at all.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!

Under the cloak of night, Sasuke allows himself to imagine things he knows he shouldn’t. 

  


*

  


While the rest of his friends were fit and skinny, Sasuke had long ago resigned himself to being known as “the fat friend”. With him being several inches shorter, yet several pounds _heavier_ than them, it was obvious that’s what he was, even if no one else called him that.

Well, his _friends_ didn’t. His brother, on the other hand, did.

Itachi had had a “perfect” body ever since it started to matter. At age 13, he already had abs and an incredibly desired v-line. By now, he was known for giving everyone wet dreams. He was almost a foot taller than Sasuke, but was lined with muscle, instead.

Unfortunately, Itachi let all the attention he received go to his head. A once caring, loving, supportive older brother was now nasty and cruel, always feeling the need to bring attention to Sasuke’s biggest insecurities. 

  


*

  


Hands grabbed at his chest, making the loose skin jiggle with every up and down movement. “Goddamn, Sasuke. Look at these things.”

Sasuke was sitting on the couch, was minding his business when his brother, once again, sat next to him and started to poke and prod and _pinch_.

“You should really start wearing a bra.” Itachi pushed his _tits_ , as Itachi liked to call them, together, creating a deep valley between them that was noticeable even under his shirt. Then, he stroked both of Sasuke’s nipples with his thumbs, smirking when Sasuke gasped. “Unless you like having them played with.”

Sasuke’s eyes shot open when he heard his brother say that. Pushing Itachi away, he said, “no way! No to both those things. I’m not a girl and I don’t like having them ‘played with’. Fuck off, Itachi.”

Sasuke could hear Itachi laugh when he got up to storm off, but chose to ignore him. He knew Itachi wouldn’t care about anything he said. So, without a word, he left the living room to go to his own, only hearing his brother say one more thing before he was out of earshot. 

“Bye, Sas!” 

  


*

  


_That stupid, arrogant prick_.

Laying on his bed, Sasuke couldn’t help but think about his brother, yet _again_. 

Itachi always seemed to be on Sasuke’s mind, but after one of his...”touching sessions”, Itachi was definitely at the forefront of Sasuke’s thoughts.

_Why does he have to touch me like that?_

He always grabbed at Sasuke’s chest, making the fatty flesh bounce and jump in his grip. And no matter if Sasuke is wearing a shirt or not, Itachi still looks directly at his chest while simultaneously groping it, seemingly almost...fascinated by the movements. 

_Does he like it, too?_

Sasuke remembered being 12 and having his brother play with him the first time. When Itachi had rubbed his nipples, he had yelped and had to, embarrassingly, run to his room to hide his stiff cock. 

He’d gotten hard from having his _brother_ play with his tits. 

Even though he’d _still_ never admit it out loud, Sasuke knows Itachi was right; he _does_ like having his chest being played with.

But now, in the safety of his room, Sasuke can let his darkest fantasies come out. 

  


*

  


Itachi helps take his shirt off. He rips it off roughly, just to watch Sasuke’s tits bounce off his chest. Then, he grabs them. One in each hand. They’re so big they’re overflowing; each one spilling out around Itachi’s grip. He likes them this way.

Itachi’s groaning in his ear and he can feel Itachi’s palm rubbing against his nipples. “So pretty, baby,” is whispered into his ear, which then gets licked and nibbled. “I love your titties. I can’t wait to fuck ‘em. They feel so good wrapped around my cock.”

He leans down to suck and lick Sasuke’s nipples. He knows how sensitive they are.

Sasuke moans then, too, and puts his hand in his brother’s hair to pull him towards him. Then, he catches Itachi’s mouth with his own. He can feel Itachi’s fat, _thick_ cock brushing against his thigh. _Fuck, he’s already leaking so much_ , is the only thing Sasuke can think about. He can already imagine the cum dribbling out the wide slit. 

Chuckling, Itachi leans back and says, “I know you want it, baby. Just push your tits together and you can get it.” Itachi has a hand wrapped around his cock, smearing the cum all around it, getting it slick enough to glide in smoothly. 

Doing what he’s told, Sasuke pushes his chest together with _just_ enough pressure. He wants his brother’s cock to fit in between perfectly. 

With one, smooth thrust, Itachi’s cock is completely buried between Sasuke’s tits. The only part you can see is the head; Itachi’s cock is long enough to reach Sasuke’s mouth, even in this position.

“ _Ah_ , yes, Sas. Suck it, baby.” The end of each slow, tortuous thrust leaves Itachi’s cockhead right in front of Sasuke’s mouth; an incident Sasuke takes advantage of. He sucks and licks the tip each time his brother bottoms out, loving the taste and weight on his tongue. 

Sasuke can feel the slap of Itachi’s balls against his chest with each thrust, too. He misses playing with them, but hopes to make up for it, later. 

Sasuke keeps holding his tits; tightening or loosening depending on the direction Itachi’s cock is going.

The thrusts are long and slow, but so, _so_ good. They both love the drag of each stroke.

Itachi’s moans and groans are continuous, now. His cock constantly twitches and leaks. 

“ _Fuck_. Such a good boy, Sasuke.” His thrusts are speeding up now, leaving only enough time for Sasuke to lick the head of his cock quickly before his treat gets taken away. “I’m gonna cum on your tits, okay?” Itachi’s voice was almost breathless; he was _so_ close. 

Sasuke can’t stop moaning, too. _I can’t wait_ , he thinks.

“A-and then, I’ll fuck you.” Itachi grits his teeth as he gets closer; the stimulation of his brother’s fat tits and the thought of filling Sasuke’s ass brings him to the edge. “I’m gonna ruin that tight little hole.”

Groaning, loud and deep, Itachi pumps shot after shot of cum. It’s so thick it doesn’t go very far, but by the last spurt, Sasuke’s chest is completely soaked. 

  


*

  


Sasuke’s chest is still covered, but not with the cum he fantasizes about.


End file.
